Under the Cover of Night
by cinnysangel
Summary: A request to use an Agent on the street has the team questioning if the offer would be too tempting to pass up...While a Rapist/murderer has an offer of his own that will take the team on a wild chase through the past.
1. Chapter 1

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**Under the Cover of Night**

**Chapter 1**

Taryn Gillis sat opposite Agent Hotchner, he was stone faced as he read the case file. Silent since he asked what he could do for her and she had handed him the file. She perched on the end of her seat with her legs crossed at the ankles, tucked neatly, one foot behind the other, slightly to the right under the chair . She wore black high heeled shoes, and a black suit, the skirt ending just below the knee. A pale yellow silk blouse a simple necklace and earrings. Her hair, the color of warm maple syrup, reached past her shoulders a good three inches and had a natural wave to it. Taryn battled that wave to the bitter end, but it never lasted long, growing curlier and out of control as the day wore on. Taryn glanced, inconspicuously at her watch. It was well past noon and she was already feeling like she had worked the whole week rolled into one day. The stress was written on her face. The way she was on edge and her nervous fidgeting revealed she had spent many hours pouring over this case with little outcome.

Nervously she tried once again to smooth out the wrinkles in her linen skirt.

'Why did I choose this material? It only wrinkles the moment you put it on.'

On most days Taryn wouldn't be caught dead in a get up like this one. Normally her job required a less formal type of attire. Her skirt would be shorter and of a cheaper material, her blouse would be a halter or cut off t-shirt. Stripper high heels instead of the sensible leather ones she wore now. Her jewelry would be gone replaced with a rubber band around her wrist and one in her hair. And when Taryn wasn't undercover she would be in jeans, t-shirt and converse sneakers. No, she wouldn't dress like this. This was for the benefit of Aaron "Mr. Suit" Hotchner.

"Do you want my team in on this?" Hotch looked up from the page he was reading.

Taryn weighed her options before answering. She knew if she didn't invite all of them she wouldn't be able to use the one she needed. Yes was her simple answer and she gave it with a pause hanging in the air between them. Taryn almost expected an awkward silence, instead he filled the gap.

"But?" Hotch waited for her answer, knowing there was more to her request or she would not be sitting in his office.

He was reading her like a children's book and she didn't like it. She knew she should have gotten right to the point. She dove in, hoping he would agree to he wishes.

"I want to use one of your agents in the field."

"I'll call Morgan…." He picked up the phone ready to dial.

Taryn reached out and depressed the plunger, disconnecting the call. "Actually… it is Agent Reid that I am interested in."

"Spencer Reid? _**Doctor**_Spencer Reid? Are you sure?" Hotch didn't believe Agent Gillis knew who Reid was, or how he was best served using his mind and not his body.

"Positive, he is perfect for the job." She released the plunger letting the dial tone buzz in Hotch's ear.

Ten minutes later Spencer stood in Hotch's office listening carefully to his instructions.

"Okay, if you think it will work."

Taryn could hear the disbelief in his voice and she knew his doubt stemmed from a belief that she wouldn't be able to transform him into the role.

"Don't worry one afternoon with me and you will be a changed man." Taryn's eyes got wide when she realized how that sounded. She quickly got to her feet indicating that the meeting was over. Right before she ducked out of the room she stressed. "This has to stay between us. The rest of your team can know that Reid is working with another group as they help with the case, but they can not know exactly what he is doing. For the safety of my team and everyone involved."

.

.

Reid waited nervously on the fourth floor. Taryn was talking to Mike Polack. The six foot muscle bound man was wearing military style kaki cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a flack jacket. His hair was cut short almost military style, all but the tuff of messy hair near his forehead. Polack leaned closer to Taryn as she talked and Spencer wondered briefly if Taryn had something going on with him. He was the kind of man that woman were attracted to. He quickly dismissed that line of thought, because he shouldn't care who she dated.

Reid could hear part of the conversation and knew she was explaining her plans to him.

"Really? _**Him**_…" Polack's voice was deep almost as if he had more than his share of testosterone. It resonated off the walls and was clear as a bell to Reid. Something about it put him at ease. It erased the thoughts that Reid had about the ability of a man with such a distinct voice to work undercover. Quite the opposite. Being at ease with someone, meant you became comfortable around them and didn't pay attention to the little details. Polack in spite of his size and appearance was forgettable, perfect for his job. Her voice was muffled and he couldn't make out what she was saying, but by her animated hand movements he knew she was selling her point. Reid wondered for the fifth time what he had gotten himself into.

The fourth floor was different from the sixth. Instead of a loft, the center was raised and three sets of stairs led to different offices and rooms around the perimeter. In the center of the bullpen was a long rectangle table. Three desks sat at the far end and low book shelves against the railing to Reid's right. At the back of the room a set of steps to the left going down to the perimeter of the room. Reid could see an office sized room with floor to ceiling windows and a wooden door. The blinds on the windows were open and he could see inside. A futon looking couch on the wall to the right, a beige refrigerator a small counter and microwave on the wall parallel to the windows. And what caught Reid's attention in the first place, the coffee maker centered on the counter. His mouth watered and he thought he could smell a freshly brewed pot.

Reid couldn't help but feel he should be with his team right now. Maybe going over a case or getting to know Jena Eck. The trouble was he almost didn't want to get to know her. She wasn't staying, and even if she was did, he wouldn't risk having his heart crushed again. He looked around the room again and to him it was as if he had left the building altogether. He worried that he had taken on more than he could handle. He was reminded of their situation and he thought maybe this is exactly what they needed. With the team working on this less stressful case they could get to know Jena better and perhaps learn to trust her. He felt a twinge of guilt about his lack of trust, because it wasn't like she was fresh out of school. She was a seasoned Agent, familiar with BAU practices. And here they were already judging her abilities and comparing her to JJ. Reid knew no one compared to JJ.

Taryn walked over to Reid a few minutes later. "Ready?"

"No, but let's do it."

Taryn smiled at him, at least he was honest. "Are you sure you want to? Because if you have any doubt it is best that you don't go out onto the street."

"Agent Gillis, I can do my job, I think your team has doubts."

"They don't have doubts. Well they do, about the way you look now, when I am finished they won't."

Reid glanced at the coffee once more.

"How do you like it?"

Misunderstanding Reid took another look around the floor. "It's nice, just very different from what I am accustom to."

"Yes it is." Taryn headed to the stairwell by the break room. Reid followed. "I really need a cup of coffee, do you mind?"

"No not at all."

.

.

Taryn took him down another flight of stairs that led to the back section of this level. The Special Crimes Unit Chief's office was on his right and then the door to her office. Spencer read the name plate. SSA S.C. Taryn Gillis.

Inside he noted an orderly office, her credentials and diplomas hanging on the wall closest to her door and across from her desk. A reminder of where she came from, no doubt. Book shelves holding procedure manuals, and to his surprise a few rare classic novels. A framed photo of Chateau de Versailles, Paris centered on one of the shelves of the book case. He wondered if she had gone there and taken the photo. A cherry wood coat rack in the far corner held an umbrella and a sweater. To the right, her desk. On it a family picture, not including Taryn, Mother, Father, and a boy, possibly a younger sibling. A personalized coffee mug holding pens, and her name plate flanked an ink blotter calendar. Two chairs in front of the desk, a garment bag thrown across the back of one of them. A dark pile of clothing folded neatly on the seat. Taryn kicked off her shoes the minute they were in the office. He looked at her, apparently her feet hurt and she was more comfortable in different clothing, evident by the constant tugging of the shirt and the smoothing of the skirt, when they were in Hotch's office. He looked at her bare feet as she wiggled her toes. Reid never felt feet were attractive, hers were, very small, with her nails painted a pale color of pink. He liked how she felt comfortable enough in this room to walk barefoot across the carpet. By the looks of things she didn't stay here often and yet she was very much at home.

Spencer walked deeper into the small room, taking a look at her windowsill. A couple of random knickknacks, one still sporting an Ikea price tag, a few small plaques and a dead house plant. He took the glass of water sitting on the corner of her desk and dumped it on the dry soil. Taryn closed the door and smiled at him. He was profiling her and she knew it. He was hard pressed to really know her by the things in her office since she was rarely here and when she was she was always in the process of being someone else.

He turned around at the sound of the clicking lock. She smirked at him trying to stifle a laugh. She lost that battle when she said, "That was diet sprite."

Spencer looked over his shoulder at the plant and then back at her, "Oh…" which only made Taryn giggle more.

She handed him the clothing. "Go ahead and change and then we will do something with that hair. Jones can wire you." She walked behind her desk and picked up the phone. Reid just stood there holding the outfit.

"Here?" He was half holding his breath hoping she would say he could go to the bathroom. She nodded instead and turned her back.

Taryn had thought nothing of it, she had brothers, three of them and in this job of quick changes and strategic mic placements, she wasn't modest or used to having people around her being that way either. Reid changed lightening quick He was zipping up the fly on the slacks when she turned around. They fit perfectly and he wondered how she knew what size he wore.

Twenty minutes later Reid was dressed in an outfit that was so far away from his normal style he didn't look like the same person. Not that you could call the button down shirts and Docker style slacks he wore on a daily basis a style, more like a uniform. Reid rarely wore anything else. At home he had a set of pajamas and some sweat pants and t-shirts. Taryn had taken advantage of his long thin frame dressing him in camouflage cargo pants, a graphic t-shirt, leather jacket, spiked bracelet, dog collar necklace, and Doc Martens black leather boots with clucky biker style hardware. His hair was long and she had added hair product making it hang in his face and curl more than he normally wore. The eyeliner, which Morgan called "guy liner" was almost a bit too much. When he looked at his reflection he couldn't believe how evil he looked. He almost felt like playing the part. The only thing that gave him away was his voice. If he opened his mouth everyone would know he wasn't who he was dressed up to be. Good thing his role was to stand on the street and hang out, nothing more. If he was needed to move in, he would get the signal and assist in the arrest.

Reid hadn't been prepared to be whisked away like this. He didn't know that once he agreed they would have him dressed and ready to go that night. But here he was standing infront of a man he just met. Lance Jones was lacing the mic from his boot, up his leg, taping it to his groin. He was grateful Taryn had chosen to leave the room for this part of the transformation. It was bad enough standing here with his pants and underwear around his ankles as another man wired him. Spencer held himself in his palms moving delicate body parts out of the way. He didn't want to think about taking off the tape later. The ear piece was taped to his chest and then snaked down to the same battery pack as the mic.

"Alright you're set. Take a walk and see if anyone recognizes you. When you are outside of this room talk to me. All you need to do is speak normally. But once you are off the floor do not speak, listen to instructions, as I sound check the team."

Reid did as instructed. Jones told him his mic was good and that he should roam around, and run into a few people who knew him. That was easy all he had to do was go to the sixth floor. If they didn't know him, no one would.


	2. Chapter 2

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist. **

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny **

**Chapter 2**

The elevator door opened. The green down arrow glowed above it. Emily and Jena were inside. Both took a brief look at him before continuing their conversation. He decided to join them and see if Emily recognised him.

"…normally Reid would be with us, he's working with another team, you'll get to know him later, just careful what you ask him."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I would avoid it unless you have an hour to kill to listen to his explanation. And another, if you want to feel stupid, because he knows everything."

Reid stared straight ahead, he wanted nothing more than to argue with Emily and correct her that he didn't give hour long explanation or know everything. He had his instructions so he kept his mouth shut. Agent Jones' voice was coming over the headset and he listened to him asking the team to speak. Reid was stunned by the sheer volume of people involved with this stakeout. His plan worked, he blocked out Emily and Jena enough that the need to comment fadded.

Emily was listening to Jena all the while she was observing the man who just got on the elevator with them. He seemed a little scary, yet she was oddly attracted to him. Normally she liked men with a little bulk, but the way he dressed turned her on. She was looking at his tight little ass as the elevator made its way to the ground level. Special Crimes must have a case that required undercover and she wondered what "MR. Biker" here looked like in real life. Either way he was going to be the subject of quite a few fantasies for her. Emily shook her head thinking she really needed a date. When the elevators opened he went to the left and they went to the right. Emily took one last look at tight biker ass before she went into the Federal Medical office with Jena.

Reid went outside for a few minutes to avoid Jena and Emily, before heading back inside. He showed his credentials to a skeptical security guard. Deciding to go directly to the sixth floor this time, he rode the elevator once again. He leaned back against the rear hand rail and waited. The doors opened on three and Garcia got on. She nervously looked at Reid, turning her back on him when he stood up to his full height. He noticed she pushed level five, and as soon as the doors opened enough, she shoved through them. She was afraid of him, he was sure of it. There was no reason for her to get off on the fifth floor. He laughed silently about it. So far two people didn't know him. He assumed that the clothing and the defensive way he stood made people avoid looking directly at him. That and the fact that he had kept his head low, and his hair in his face.

"Reid are you alone? If not get there." Jones said into the ear piece. Reid pressed the emergency stop on the elevator.

"Yes I am, I'm in the elevator."

"Ok great you're loud and clear. Anyone spot you?"

"Two of my team, they didn't know me."

"Alright you got fifteen minutes and then we need you back here."

.

.

"I don't know who he is Morgan, but he is on his way up there." Garcia said nervously into the phone.

"Ok baby girl the elevator is opening now, I'll check it out."

The elevator doors opened and Reid stepped out. Morgan stood up slowly.

"Can I help you?"

Reid walked past him without saying a word.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Reid had his hands in his pockets and he slumped forward when he walked. He stopped a few feet away.

Morgan pulled his gun, getting the attention of Rossi and Hotch. The second set of elevator doors opened out in the mezzanine and Emily saw Morgan holding the man at gun point. She pulled her weapon as Jena opened the glass doors. Knowing the team had him covered Morgan lowered his gun.

"Put your hands in the air! Slowly."

Reid hoped to God Jones heard this conversation so he would know Reid had no choice other than to speak to his team before one of them shot him.

Reid didn't react fast enough and Morgan took him out, tackling him. Emily moved in as Derek hit the ground with Reid.

"Morgan, it's me!" Reid said in a terrified voice.

"What the hell!" Morgan rolled Reid over and looked at his face. "Son of a bitch kid I almost shot you!"

"Agent Reid what the fuck is going on?" Jones barked into the ear piece.

"They didn't know me!" Reid said nervously.

"Who are you talking to?" To ease the tension Morgan smacked the side of Reid's head. Before helping him to his feet.

"I'm wired!"

"Wow you sure don't look like the geek pretty boy you really are." Morgan laughed loudly. Reid knew it was out of nerves that he got louder. Taking a "stranger" down in the BAU had rattled Morgan.

Garcia got off the elevator just in time to see Morgan helping Reid off of the floor.

Spencer shook the hair out of his face and then used his hand to move the rest. It was a typical Reid gesture and Garcia knew him immediately.

"Reid? Oh my God you look so different. She drew in closer to get a better look.

Morgan got a closer look at Reid too when he moved his hair. "Is that guy liner?" He laughed heartily.

"Reid it's time to go!" Jones barked at him.

The fifteen minutes wasn't up yet and he wondered if telling them who he was, was a mistake.

"I've got to go guys." Reid hurried to the stairwell.

Jena looked at Emily, who was still pointing her gun at the ground. "He is really good looking. And really, he is a genius?"

Emily heard Jena, she just was stunned that she thought Reid was hot and was thinking very dirty thoughts about him and his little ass.

Garcia moved closer to the girls, "This isn't the way he normally looks, is it Emily?"

.

.

Jones had the power to speak to all of them or one at a time. What he had to say was for Reid's ears only. "Don't say anything, just listen. Why do you let them speak to you like that? You give me a week and I will build up your self confidence, showing you just how valuable you are and what you can accomplish. And then maybe, you might rethink your role on that team."

Reid didn't reply as he was instructed. He walked slowly down the stairs. He didn't have a problem with his team, much. They respected him, most of the time.

.

.

"I can't believe you were afraid of Reid." Morgan laughed heartily as he made his way up to the conference room.

"Well I'm not the one who tackled him!" Garcia swatted Morgan with her file as she followed him up the steps.

Inside the room Rossi and Hotch waited. This was Jena's time to shine, either she fit with this group or she didn't.

"I wasn't afraid of him when he got on the elevator with us. I thought he was cute. Emily and I were checking out his butt!"

"I was not!" Prentiss busied herself with changing the chairs around in the room trying to find the one she liked to sit on. It was at her spot already, but she hoped it was enough of a distraction from the warm flush that crept up her face. It wasn't. Rossi made eye contact and gave her a hmm expression that hinted at, 'I always thought you had a thing for Reid.' She didn't, quite the opposite Reid was like her little brother. It was only a case of mistaken identity and the fact that she hadn't had a date in…she didn't remember the last time. Girls night out ASAP. She needed to talk to Garcia about that.

"Reid and Prentiss sitting in a tree…" Morgan mocked.

"Stop that! So help me Morgan…"

"Aw what's the matter Prentiss do you need a kiss and hug. I could call boy wonder back up here if you'd like."

Jena stood there frozen in her spot. She wasn't aware of the way they teased one another or the friendly banter being light hearted. She didn't know what to do, she thought she had caused trouble in the team.

Hotch looked at her. His gaze was hard, cold even, impatient. 'Now I've done it, he is going to reprimand me.' Instead Hotch picked up the case file sitting in front of him held it chest high, showing her the front as he pointed at it and nodded to the back of the room where the white board stood. She moved into position and silence settled on the room. Each of the Agents squared their chairs with the table, Garcia waited by the door for her instructions. The look of serious determination on each of their faces took Jena by surprise.

"In the last three months woman have been disappearing from the area know as the narrows. Ten woman have been badly beaten and dumped four of which have succumbed to their injuries. Out of these four only one has been positively identified." The post mortem photos of the woman flashed on the screen. All various shades of blond. They were small woman under 100 pounds. Jena stated their names or what they called themselves on the street.

"Lexxie, Essence, Honey and Diamond also known as Robby Gabel. I am meeting with Robby's parents this evening, What they were able to tell me about their son was,** _she _**was living as a pre-op transsexual prior to disappearing after she tried to kill herself three years ago. Her operation was postponed and Mrs. Gabel told me Robby had a hard time dealing with it."

"She was the only one not sexually assaulted?" Morgan asked.

"Yes and due to their profession I can not get the M.E. to rule sexual assault on any of the deceased."

Hotch was impressed with the fact that Jena had already made contact with the family of the one person they had identified. He also was moved that she treated each of them as human beings and with respect regardless of their life style.

After a brief, almost to brief discussion on the case Hotch dismissed each of them. Garcia was checking for anymore potential victims and Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi were sent to try and track down the victims. Hotch waited near by as Jena met with the family.

.

.

Mrs. Gabel was clutching a dress in a dry cleaners bag as her husband sat next to her on the couch.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

Both of them declined.

"Robby called herself Regina and that is what we are going to put on her marker. She always looked good in blue. I brought her a blue dress. She can wear this don't you think?"

"Yes I think it is perfect. Do you know where she would have been that night?"

Mr. Gabel shook his head. "No we hadn't heard from Robby in weeks. He was depressed because they turned him down."

"She." Mrs. Gabel corrected her husband.

"Damn it Mary he was my son. I know his choices I respected them. I loved him even when he didn't care much for me. Loved him even when he turned his back on his family." He spoke to Jena but kept his eyes on Mary as he added, "We accepted him for who he was. He didn't have to run away, didn't have to live on the street like this! I called him Regina, introduced him as my daughter, but damn it for once let me love my son!" Mr. Gabel collapsed on himself covering his face with his hands as he wept.

Jena made eye contact with Hotch and he could read them. She wanted nothing more than to find this man so that justice could be served for this broken family. A little bit of doubt eased from Hotch's mind. Jena had JJ's compasion.


	3. Chapter 3

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Spencer rode with Jones to the old hotel. He wondered where Taryn could be. Reid wasn't talking since the incident with Morgan and the rest of the team. Jones had said some things that pissed him off. How could he judge them? He didn't know any of them and never saw his team work. They were good at their jobs, the best, and this jerk was making accusations. He silently fumed over it. Yes they sometimes took advantage of him, and yes they treated him like a kid most of the time. That had changed a little in the past few years. Now it was just a joke, but when it mattered he got the respect he deserved. Spencer knew he was rationalizing this because some of the things Lance had said stung. He spoke the truth. It did bother Reid that he seemed to always be the brunt of the joke. 'Screw this, he doesn't know us so he can butt out.'

He was told to go to the fifth floor, room 503. The elevator was broken and Reid huffed it up the steps. He was out of breath by the time he got up there. He blamed it on the fact that the stairwell smelled of stale cigarette smoke, mold and urine. He tried to ignore the smell for the first three flights, then opted to breathe only when it was absolutely necessary. Mike Polack answered the door and ushered him inside. Polack looked homeless and Reid thought he would not recognize the man if he saw him on the street. Mike excuse himself telling Taryn he was going to get into position.

The room wasn't any better. The walls might have been painted white some decade ago. Now they were tobacco yellow with odd drippings running down the walls from sources Reid would rather not know about. Strangely the interior door seemed freshly painted. He thought perhaps it was changed recently. He noticed a few of the floor tiles were sparkling, while the rest around a body sized patch matched the same dingy yellow as the walls. Someone died here. Quite possibly from being shot through the door. Taryn was sitting on the end of the bed still in her suit and Reid thought 'brave girl'. He could only imagine what body fluids would be found on those blankets. She looked up at him, held a finger in the air and went back to her phone conversation.

Taryn looked at Reid. Even though he was dressed in an outfit that made him seem tough he almost looked frightened. He hung in the middle of the room standing on the whiter tiles, pulling in on himself. His elbows were tucked in against his waist and he hugged himself around the middle. She wondered if he was afraid to touch anything in the room. Germaphob, she had heard that geniuses tended to suffer from this fear and shy away from human contact. Taryn wondered if he ever had a girlfriend. He was good looking. She suspected he didn't know that. She liked his normal look more than this, although she had to admit if he would show a little bit of confidence he would be extremely sexy dressed this way.

.

.

Minutes ticked by and Reid had yet to move. In her ofice he had walked around the room and looked at everything. Now he just waited like a puppy waiting for instructions. Taryn was finished with her phone calls. Everyone was well on their way to being in the right position and all Taryn needed to do was change. The little room afforded no privacy. She couldn't go back outside not in her suit. She decided the door would have to act as her changing screen. Opening it she ducked behind it and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hand me the halter top on the chair. And if you hear anyone coming down the hall slam the door."

Reid did as she asked reaching around the door. He was careful not to look, averting his eyes once her fingers curled around the material.

"This doesn't add up." Reid was voicing what was on his mind. More so filling the room with idle chatter stemming from a bad case of nerves.

"How so? She tossed her shirt out and it landed at his feet along with her skirt. Reid bit his lip not sure where to stand in the room, Or if he should wait in the hall.

"You were saying?" She waited for him to continue.

"Oh yes…um…yes." He was having a hard time concentrating with her half dressed only a few feet away.

"One; he isn't intentionally killing the woman he dumps, two; the woman are coming forward, and three; he is taking blondes and brunettes with only the blondes are returning."

Reid was interrupted when she flung her bra over the top of the door and it hit him in the face. He held it in his shaking hands as he looked at the lacy garment. Reid rubbed his thumbs over the delicate material.

When Reid didn't continue on, she asked, "Well which one bugs you the most?"

"D, it's D…" He choked.

She came around to the front of the door, slipping her head through the neck hole of the halter. She saw him looking at her bra and she snatched it from his hands.

"It's a C. And that is not one of the options!"

Reid was fire engine red when she grabbed her bra from his hands. He couldn't make eye contact with her when she told him the size of her breasts. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other over and over again, unable to find a comfortable spot. Taryn shoved all of her things into a cloth bag with leather handles. Reid though of how wrinkled the suit would get with the way she had it balled up. He wondered if she was mad over his comment and was taking out that annoyance on her outfit. When she turned back to face him she didn't seem irritated. Instead she had both hands down the front of her top as she adjusted the pack.

"You don't think he wants to kill them? Four of the ten girls died the others near death but recovered."

"It is unlikely he wants them dead. He takes them to another location keeps them two days, rapes and tortured them repeatedly before dumping them back on the street. If he wanted to kill them he had more than the opportunity and ability."

Taryn watched Reid. He paced and she could almost see his thought process on his face. She was in awe as she watched him. He was extremely attractive dressed like this and playing the role, but more so when his mind was controlling his movements. She had the urge to touch him, to cross the room, feel is hands on her, to cover his mouth with hers.

"Chief? Are you ready to go?"

Taryn hadn't heard anyone in the hall and when she snapped out of her daydream she realized Jones and Reid were staring at her. Jones leaning on the doorjamb and Reid chewing his nails. Taryn shook her head, "Sorry, lets get moving."

.

.

Reid waited ten minutes in the room after Taryn walked out. They couldn't been seen together and he knew she was already walking the street. He was curious as to why she stared at him the way she did before Jones walked in. Something was going on in her mind he was sure of it, but what? He took the steps two at a time, wanting to get far away from the smell of that hotel. Stepping out onto the cracked pavement he realized the street wasn't much better. He hadn't noticed the stench, during the day. Now though it seemed to permeate from every doorway, every alley. People littered the street along with trash and the occasional car. One by one he saw the lights go off in the businesses as they closed down before darkness settled over the city. Reid walked down the block crossing the street in a jog and then put a halt on his hurried movements by kicking a stone. He didn't want to seem like he had a planned spot to go to, so instead he looked around a little, taking his time. He was instructed to move up and down the street between 25th and 26th. He could do anything he wanted between those two streets as long as it fit his role.

He crossed over 24th and then a service alley. Instinctively he looked down into the dark area. A man stood on the other side of a dumpster a look of pain on his sweaty face. Reid hadn't realized he was staring until the man said.

"What the fuck you looking at."

A bleached blonde woman stood up in front of the man. Her dark sunken in eyes told Reid she was a junky and her clothing gave away her profession, even if she wasn't moments before on her knees behind a dumpster.

"If you want next baby, just wait over there." She purred and then coughed heavily. A thick contagious cough that made Reid wonder about the various diseases she could be carrying. One thing for sure that cough sounded too much like pneumonia.

"Listen bitch every moment you waste I take more off your cut." The man grabbed a fist full of her hair yanking her head back.

Reid lifted his hands in the air and backed away. He hated that he couldn't do anything for the woman and he was positive if he stood there any longer her pimp would hit her. He spun on his heels and ran directly into a homeless man, knocking him to the ground.

"I…I'm so sorry." Reid extended his hand to the man and he slapped it out of the way, opting to get up on his own.

"You street rats need to watch where the hell you're going. Look what you did!" The older man spread apart the torn material of his thread bare pants and looked at his knee for blood.

Reid tried to help the man again, the glint of a switchblade stopping Reid in his tracks.

"I said I don't need no help!" The man glared at him, his rotten teeth showing for the first time.

Reid took a step back and then fled down the street.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Taryn's voice was soft in his ear piece.

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked over his shoulder making sure no one was around. When he turned back she was walking towards him.

"I said I'm fine."

"Do you want a date?" She threaded her fingers into his hair moving extremely close to him. As soon as she was close enough she whispered, "Do you need to go inside?"

He pulled away from her. "No I don't." answering both her questions.

"Your loss baby. I've got a hot dirty mouth!" She bent forward and showed him the top of her tits as she sucked her finger.

Reid's eyes got huge. She had no idea how much that turned him on and scared him to death at the same time. But he had a job to do. He went to the corner and sat on the stoop of an adult book store that was closed for the night. He wanted desperately to adjust the crotch of his pants. Knowing he couldn't do that, instead he spread his legs and leaned forward. The affect was adequate enough to give him a little comfort and made him look to be in his role of bored teenager.

**xXx**

The night didn't give them much to do. Taryn and the other undercover officers pulled some suspects off the street none that seemed to be their guy. Although solicitation was against the law they didn't want to make this place a ghost town and possibly scare away their unsub. The last guy that approached her, peeked Reid's curiosity. He wanted to take Taryn away from the narrows and he hit her when she refused. Taryn got him under control and they swarmed his car the minute he turned off the main street. He was the last one for the night since dawn was fast approaching.

Reid stood in the room again as Taryn changed this time out in the open. She didn't hide and he didn't turn away. Something in their relationship changed when she got hurt. Reid looked at her cheek, there was an oval shaped dark area, direct center of her cheekbone. He knew she would have a black and blue mark there later today if not in the next hour or so. Instead of putting on her suit she slipped her legs into a pair of jeans. She didn't bother removing the push up bra instead removed the mic pack, stuffing it into her bag. Reid was still wired he would undress at home carefully removing the tape as painlessly as possible.

"Jones is waiting for you downstairs I'm going to ride in with Polack."

"You're going to question him."

"Yes I'm going in."

Reid took two steps closer to her. She was still only in the bra and jeans and used a wet cloth to wipe off the heavy makeup she was wearing. He knew the consequences if he would do what was on his mind but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm going with you."

"Why? You should just go home and get some sleep." Taryn wondered if she should grab her t-shirt or argue with him about her case.

He reached out gently touching the bruise. She winced.

"I'm going." He swallowed, licked his lips a second before he covered her mouth with his.

.

.

Jones knew very well what was going on in that room as he listened in on their conversation. The sudden silence in the room told him that they had kissed. He yanked his ear piece before he heard more than he wanted to. He had questions, needed answers. Was this going on before she asked Reid onto the case? Or was it an instant connection? Either way it could be very dangerous to the two of them and the rest of the team.


	4. Chapter 4

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Reid rode along with Jones, refusing to go home. Jones didn't argue instead he drove in silence as if he already knew Reid was going to the station. Halfway there Spencer remembered the mic in his crotch.

"I don't know why that happened. I'm not normally like this."

"Listen Agent Reid." Jones stole a glance at him before turning his eyes back on the road. "It's none of my business, _but_…"

"You're right, it's not." Reid instantly got on the defensive. He was tired of Jones sticking his nose into areas of his life that didn't concern him. "I only wanted to let you know the next time I kiss her, I won't be wired."

Jones took his eyes off the road again and stared at Reid.

"No…no you're wrong. It is my business! I need both of your heads on this case before you kill one of my agents or yourself with your love struck mooning. Do I make myself clear?" The kid was getting a bit aggressive with him and he wanted to see how far he could push him. "Besides Agent Gillis is a little out of your league, don't you think?"

Reid wanted to comment on Jones' out dated use of the word_ mooning _and he wanted nothing more than to tell him to shove it up his ass, but he was too busy getting ready to scream for his life as the car drifted towards a line of parked cars. He braced a hand on the roof and one on the dash, giving Jones a terrified look before glancing back at the road. The car swerved, wildly fishtailing before Jones got it back under control. Reid had lifted himself off the seat as he planted his foot on the invisible break he hoped would have suddenly appeared on his side of the car. As the vehicle got on a normal path again he settled back onto the seat.

The wind suddenly knocked out of his sails Reid apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about how much of a distraction this could be."

Reid's voice had gotten soft and slightly higher in pitch. Jones shook his head. Yes, he did think they could be distracted by one another, but he really didn't believe they would be a danger to each other. What he heard upstairs with Taryn, was Agent Reid getting some balls and taking what he wanted. But down here when he put a little bit of pressure on the kid, he cracked like an egg. No wonder he was such pushover to his team.

.

.

At the station Reid went into the bathroom and removed the mic and pack. Slowly pulling the tape back. Somehow Agent Jones was disappointed in him and Reid wasn't sure why. He wasn't happy with the fact that Reid had kissed Taryn. There was more to it though. Reid joined Jones behind the interrogation glass as Mike Polack and Taryn questioned Andrew Calper. A few minutes ticked by and Reid spoke up.

"He's not our guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's not a smooth talker. He would be unable to make a woman feel comfortable enough to be willing to go with him. The way these woman work, out there, they usually take their "employer" down a dark alley, or around to the back of the book store. The guy we are looking for is able to convince the woman he is trust worthy. Gary Ridgway…" Jones looked at Reid in confusion. "The Green River Killer." Reid clarified.

"Oh.."

Reid went on, "He used a family photo on the dash of his car to appear like a lonely family man. His victims felt he was safe, harmless. Does this guy seem harmless to you?"

Jones looked into the room. Calper sat with his legs spread at the knee even though he was shackled ankle to wrist and then bolted to the table. He leaned to his right, tilting his head further to the right than his shoulder, lifting his chin in defiance. He had the anger to commit murder, but Reid was right. He was a slimy scumbag that most woman would trust as far as they could throw his 6'1 280lb frame. Jones tapped the glass with his knuckle. Taryn turned and exited the room.

"I know, he's not out guy." She said as soon as she was standing in front of Reid and Jones. "Go home and get some sleep."

**xXx**

The street Becky lived on was impeccably groomed with neatly pruned trees lining pristine walkways. Far from where she began life. Her new last name was now Voss. This neighborhood housed executives, lawyers, doctors, heads of departments as was her new husband. Head of the Emergency department with his eye on president of Mercy Health Network. Once Shane had found Becky, he looked into her past. The past that didn't include him. She had lived on the street for six months befriending Rosalyn, a confused runaway. They had begged and stolen their survival until Rosalyn's parents had eventually caught up to their wayward daughter and a pact was made that changed Becky's life. Rosalyn refused to return home unless Becky was allowed to come with her. Becky had become an emancipated minor, with the Pelletier's help. She had gone to private school, had a private tutor, gone to college, become a nurse where she later met the man she married, Nate Voss. Becky was the perfect daughter unlike the Pelletier's own child. Who had followed in Becky's footsteps in the beginning. She finished high school, went off to college. But that is where the similarities ended. Rosalyn saw high school as a social atmosphere. She barely squeaked through. College wasn't much different except for one thing, parties. She met a boy, got pregnant, dropped out and then ran off with another man, abandoning her child with the father. As far as Shane could tell Rosalyn hadn't been heard from in years. He assumed she was either on drugs, dead, or had done both. Either way Becky had reaped all the benefits from Rosalyn's misfortune and poor choices.

All this time he was looking for her and she never changed her name until she got married. That made him angry. He couldn't find her even with her having the same name. Shane assumed she had changed it. It had been a fluke that he had found her. While getting a cup of coffee at Starbucks he picked up the paper, pretending to read it, all the while searching the streets. Always looking for her. Hoping that one day he would spot her. A blonde had walked in front of the window and he watched, waiting for her to turn around. When she did he saw dark eyebrows and knew she wasn't a natural blonde, besides, her face was different, her nose much larger than Becky's. Disgusted he turned his attention back to his coffee and when he did, he noticed the newspaper for the first time. The headline read "Wedding Announcements' and there smack dab in the center of the page was Becky in her wedding dress standing with a much taller man smiling as if they had won the lottery.

He had spent weeks studying her. Watching her from afar. He knew they shared an apartment downtown for two years prior to getting married. He watched them move to their new house on Chancellor Avenue in Bristow. He knew they had a grey cat even though Nate preferred dogs. He knew their daily routine so well that it almost became his daily routine. Almost, because he had his own business to attend to. They drank wine, ate from fancy take out restaurants, had wealthy friends, voted Democratically, paid their bills on time, took expensive vacations, choose running over the gym as their fitness regimen. They both drove fast, high end model cars, which they kept in the garage. The alarm system to their house was top notch, yet neither of them thought to actually use it. Many times they had left the garage door wide open when leaving for the day and he had discovered they never locked the backdoor. The interior had the same expensive taste, kept neat and orderly by the twice a week cleaning lady. Monday and Thursday a short Hispanic looking woman in her late fifties shuffled up the driveway after being dropped at the curb by a younger greasy haired man with large tattoos and multiple body piercings. The car was an old Honda, with loud base and even louder muffler. Shane wondered if Becky knew the woman had a ride like this. He doubted it because she was rarely home and never there when the woman came to clean. Shane watched her go around the back each time she went inside, only to shuffle back out four hours later, walking a little slower, a little more hunched over. The same man came to get her, turning the music down in his car as he pulled to the curb. That was what prompted Shane to try the back door. He knew he wouldn't be seen. This street was a ghost town Monday through Friday from 8am till 6pm.

He looked at her house. The bland exterior, the neatly trimmed lawn and cookie cutter manicured landscape, all very normal. It was what they had hoped for as children, a nice normal family. She had what he never quite could achieve. She got out and left him. Because of her he didn't have the perfect home, the perfect family, the good job and the toys that went with it. They were supposed to have this together. This was to be their happily ever after! Furry coursed through his body as sure as his blood did the same. With each step he made towards her door he knew what had to be done, what had to be said. Shane Jansen rang the door bell to his sister's house. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He had loved her at one time, long ago. She was the only thing that seemed like a real family to him and she just left him to deal with their mother and her torture. He wanted and needed to know why. And if it was the last thing she said, she would tell him.

.

.

Becky was folding laundry. A rare day off and all she could think of doing was wash and cleaning up the place. She scrubbed the house top to bottom even though she paid a cleaning woman handsomely to do it twice a week. They said Mrs. Childs was the best at her job and Becky believed them. It was just in her training to clean and clean with precision or else. That "or else" was at the hands of her mother. And Becky still worried that after all these years, Mona would span the avenues of time and come get her. It was irrational yes but Becky still couldn't shake the feeling that one day her perfect life would implode in on itself all at the hands of Mona Jansen. She tried to ignored the feelings and went to work folding the wash allowing her mind to wander, thinking of her college days and her life as a nurse. Slowly she went through all the events that were good in her life allowing the routine of cleaning hypnotize her like it did years ago, taking her away to her fantasies of life other than the one she lived.

* * *

"Mommy Dina's bleeding?" Although Becky was fifteen she still called her mother mommy. She knew better than to call her anything different. One time she had tried to say mom and her mother had beaten her so severely that Becky had walked with a limp for two weeks until the bruising on her legs and buttocks faded. To Mona, Becky was still a little girl.

"What did I tell you about your sister? You opened the door didn't? Answer me! Do you want to go in there with her?"

The blow was so forceful it sent Becky sprawling across the linoleum floor stopping only when her head hit the refrigerator.

.

.

At the memory her head snapped back and the towel she was holding floated to the floor, as her hand went to her cheek. Even the memory of that blow had power. Her mother had a way of backhanding you that it sent you flying. Becky didn't want to remember, but at times it was like she was back there in Mona's kitchen, living under her roof. With shaking hands she bent to grab the towel. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"That was the past, you are not there anymore, you're not there anymore." She repeated those words over and over until her breathing slowed and panic loosened the icy grip it had on her.

.

The door bell rang breaking Becky out of her mantra. She smiled,. Her dinner, although it was a half hour early, was here. She wanted tonight to be extra special and she order from Nate's favorite restaurant. The house was finally a home with everything unpacked and all the little projects completed. Nate was well on his way to living the dream he always wanted A great career, a nice home, a wife and now Becky was going to have a baby. Nate wanted children two maybe three. Becky wasn't sure about kids, but she did what people asked her to do. That was ingrained in her from birth. But three, she couldn't have three. Maybe one, possible two, but three was out of the question. Nate would be happy with this news, it would pacify him for now. They had something to celebrate and tonight Becky would tell him.

She wiped her face with the towel then set it on the side table near the door. One glance in the mirror and she was assured she looked fine. She saw a man on the stoop wearing a jean jacket, flannel shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. His image blurry through the cut glass of the ornate front door, but Becky's mind was put to ease when she saw beyond him there was a white utility van. 'A new driver' she thought, 'didn't know to pull up to the side of the house by the garage.'

She opened the door with a smile, which quickly faded the moment she saw Shane.

"Hey sis, invite me in." He took a step up into the doorway making Becky step backwards. He would never forget the look of terror in her eyes when she recognized him. He had seen that look before on a woman's face, but not for only standing on their doorstep.


	5. Chapter 5

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Becky half wished she was dreaming but even having this scenario play out in her dreams was more than she could handle.

"You're not happy to see me? I'm crushed."

"What are you going to do?" Becky backed up, her hip making contact with the corner of the hall table. She wished she had a phone installed there. Her cell phone was on the desk in the kitchen.

"Becky I'm really hurt. You haven't seen me in a little under fifteen years and you're acting like I'm going to hurt you. Or worse."

"Shane, why are you here? Why now?"

"Come one babe. You can make me a cup of coffee and we can talk." He put his hand on the back of her neck.

Becky stiffened up as fear gripped her. So many scenarios ran through her head. What was he going to do to her and how could she get out of this?

"You used to like when I put my hands on you." He tightened his hold on her, digging his fingers into her flesh. "Don't you remember?"

"Please Shane, don't do this. Please! I have people coming over here any minute."

"Yes the catering, don't worry about that, I cancelled it. They said 'thank you Mr. Voss' and of course they will be charging my, I mean your credit card for full price. You don't mind do you. Oh and Becky…" He said smugly. "Don't try the phone, I cut the line."

**xXx**

Reid slept like the dead. He was used to long hours, used to pouring over a case, running around crime scenes. What he wasn't used to was spending the whole night on the street cooling his heals. And here he was gearing up to do it all again. He knew how to tape the mic and did it himself this time. Not really wanting to have Jones in the vicinity of his parts again, judging and comparing. He knew it was irrational that Jones really didn't care what he had bellow the belt, yet Reid was still self conscious.

The eyeliner posed a complication. Reid had thought it was like simple art work, just draw a line from one corner of his eye to the other. So he thought, until he tried to bring the point of the pencil to his eye and blinked. He tried again and poked himself with it. The third time he couldn't even get it close. He had a new respect for woman. How did they do this everyday without poking their eyes out? He tucked the pencil in his jacket pocket and headed to the BAU.

He found Taryn in her office. "Oh good you're here."

She turned around. Her mini skirt was around her waist, bunched up above her jeans. She turned her back on him and opened the fly of her jeans. She shimmed them down shaking her backside revealing black lace underwear. She was doing this to torture him. After that kiss yesterday he deserved it. Reid leaned back on her desk, unable to hold his own body weight. The sigh he let out made Taryn smile. She pulled the skirt over her backside, hooked her fingers into her underwear and slid them down her legs.

"Oh my God." He breathed.

He was sweating and his erection was pulling on the tape in his crotch. She grabbed a thong turning towards him as she stepped into it. As she pulled, he watched the thin material slide up her thighs. As her skirt inched up he got a glimpse of a neatly trimmed patch of hair. Spencer's mouth went dry and he licked his lips trying hard to swallow.

"Is something wrong Spencer?"

"Uh no, not at all."

"Do you need something." she asked in a sultry voice.

He needed so much, wanted her more than anything. But he didn't think it was right to try anything here.

"I need help putting this on." He held up the eyeliner. It shook wildly.

"Is that it? Is that all you want?" She moved between his open thighs noticing the tent he was making in his cargo pants.

"No, Taryn I need this more." He pulled her against him kissing her roughly making no bones about what he wanted. When he pulled away he said, "I need you, but not here."

She nodded, licked her lips, still tasting his kiss. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak she nodded again and began to apply the eyeliner.

"Your eye is so red." she finally was able to speak.

He laughed.

"Don't move, I don't want to poke you."

"That's why it's like that." He pulled her close, kissed her again. He didn't want her to poke him, but he sure as hell wanted to poke her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt bold dressed like this, as if this costume made him a different person and he could be whoever he wanted to be.

.

.

Taryn had never been this brazen with anyone, ever. She tried to think of possible reasons. Maybe it was the role they were playing, maybe the fact that she was so attracted to him to begin with. And maybe the bad boy costume made her want to be bad also. Or maybe she was out of her mind. Either way she had to make it stop before it got out of control. He kissed her with such passion in her office and explored some heavy petting before he suddenly put her at arms length. Between heavy moist breaths he told her it was time to go. She was equally breathless, turned on to the point of electrically charged. If he would have touched her one more time and in the right area she would have came. How could it be that kissing him and a little stroking was so stimulating? A sly smile crossed her lips as she thought of the fireworks they would create if…no, when they got into bed together. Spencer had excused himself to the men's room and she chuckled as she wondered what he was doing in there. Hopefully day dreaming about her.

.

.

He splashed cold water on his face, tugged on the crotch of his pants for the third time. Nothing seemed to be helping because he couldn't stop his mind from replaying her kiss, or the feel of her firm breast in his hand. He kicked the stall door open and stood for five minutes in front of the toilet hoping to urinate before they left. Impossible to do in this state. There was one way he could solve this issue. 'No, I can't. I won't. Not here.' To his surprise the thought about getting caught masturbating was working. He knew other men did it. He knew that some did everyday and he wasn't blind to sex toys and the fact that some woman liked and used them. He just felt miserable doing it. It only affirmed the knowledge that he was alone, with no one to love. A mental review of his lonely, miserable life outside of the BAU took care of any residual effects of the hot encounter moments before. He finished in the stall, washed his hands and wiped the streaky lines that had run down his face from the eyeliner. Why would any man want to wear this stuff? He didn't know the answer. In fact he didn't know why woman did either. 'Mating rituals, to make one more attractive.' He halted his thoughts instantly. He was about to go off on a tangent of statistics revolving around the introduction of makeup into culture, when Emily's words rang in the back of his mind. "Never ask Reid a question." He countered with a question of his own. 'Was his knowledge making him a social leper?'

* * *

Becky made coffee for Shane as he talked about their mother. All the while she inched closer to the desk.

"She's still the same. A drunk whore. Although, whore not so much since she is an old hag now. The only men who want her can't get it up anyway and pay to see her tits and watch her fondle her own shit. Pig, nothing but a pig. The only reason I didn't get rid of her already is because the house and property goes to you. Her golden child. Her baby daughter. Little Becky." Shane mocked.

"I don't want it. You can keep it. Honestly Shane if that is what you came here for you can have it."

She took a step closer but it was one to many because he noticed. He lunged at her shoving her against the granite counter and her impeccably neat white cabinets with the cut glass panels and the titanium handles. His hand was tight around her throat, just enough to cause pain but not enough to make her stop breathing. Still her heart raced and she gasped for breath as her mind explored the possibility of death.

"Don't think about it sister. We're only having a friendly chat here. I don't want to hurt you. But I will."

His voice was a low growl, his breath, hot on her ear as he whispered to her. He pulled his face back enough to look into her terrified eyes.

"You're a beautiful woman. Always was such a pretty girl." He caressed her cheek with the back of his left hand all the while pinning her to the counter with his body keeping his right hand around her windpipe. He trailed his fingers lower down the side of her arm grazing the outer swell of her breast. Becky shivered. The pressure he applied on her throat made her tilt her head back exposing more of her neck to him.

"Alright! I'll do what you want! Please, I'll do anything!"

"What's wrong Rebecca? You used to like when I did this." Shane brushed his mouth over hers. Not completely making contact really only rubbing his chin against hers.

His hand was low, too low and Becky thought he was going to touch her intimately. She wanted to fight him but her unborn child stopped her. 'What if he kicks me in the stomach?' She felt the tug on his waist band. "Please, oh God please don't!"

"Don't worry it won't hurt… much."

He pulled the gun from his pants, quickly making contact with her skull. The dull thud echoed inside her head followed by stunned silence, then blinding pain before she blacked out.

.

.

"_**Rebecca!**_ Rebecca don't make me come get you, you no good worthless child!"

"I'm here mommy. I'm here."

Becky ran into her bedroom that she shared with Dina her older sister. Dina lay on the carpet curled into a ball coughing blood. In Mona's hand was a black and white steno notebook and Becky knew exactly what it was. Her journal. Mona flipped the book open to the page she had her thumb sandwiched between. She began to read out loud.

"September 19th…" Mona said with sarcasm. "Dina met a boy at school. He plays football and she said she loves him." With those words Mona kicked Dina hard in the back. The high pitched wail scared Becky because of the silence that followed. Was her sister dead? Mona carried on reading Becky's diary. "I don't think Dina knows what love is. It isn't kissing and touching in the backseat of a car. She doesn't love him, not the way we love each other. No she will never have our love. I wish I could say it to you. Actually say it out loud and not just here in these pages. Yesterday was special and I'm glad we did that. I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid of your love."

Becky was ashamed, terrified of what her mother would do to her. Did she know who it was? Did she know what they did. How he touched her inside? Only with his fingers. She didn't let him do anything else, but she wanted to.

"Shane! Get in her right this instant. And bring the strap!"

'Oh God she did know!' Becky knew what was coming. Knew the beating she was about to get. She should have run away, should just try and go now. Loyalty to her sister and guilt over making Mona hurt Dina so badly held Becky's feet in place.

"Who is this boy? Tell me now! Who is he! So help me God. Becky if you let a boy take your girlhood away I will put you in there with your slut of a sister."

'She didn't know.' Becky breathed a sigh of relief. "He didn't mommy, he didn't. We didn't do anything!"

Shane came into the room. He looked at Becky and then at the journal Mona had thrown onto the bed. He remained calm although his heart beat heavily in his chest. "Here's the strap Mother."

She took it from him swung it hard against his legs. "When I tell you to do something I mean do it now! What took you so long you lazy piece of shit? Take your sister for a time out, now!" Mona grabbed Becky drug her to the bed and pulled her down over her knee. Shane could hear her cries as he pulled Dina's unconscious body to the hall closet.

.

.

"I'm sorry mommy…I'm sorry." Becky moaned and rolled towards the cabinet. At first she thought her mother had put her in the closet like she had with Dina. But slowly as her mind cleared she realized she was at her home, on the kitchen floor. There was a scuff mark from a shoe on one panel of the utility drawer. "I need to clean that."

"Neat little Becky, still the one to please with her tidy habits." His voice was mocking, very much like a deeper version of Mona. And when Becky rolled towards him she saw her mother's face on a male body. 'Why didn't I see how much he looks like Mona? Why did I think he cared about me back then? He didn't he was just as sick as she was. Just as crazy.'

"You're the one raping those woman aren't you?"

"Do you want to find out?" He hissed at her.

Hissed, yes he was a snake. She was positive if he stuck his tongue out it would have been forked.

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to go to the police.?"

"What?" She was still confused because of the blinding headache she had from the butt of the gun hitting her on the side of the head. She sat up and threw up onto the tiled floor. She had a concussion, she was sure of it. The dizziness adding to her nausea.

"I want you to go to the police and tell them about Dina. And tell them Mona killed her. Her remains are behind the shed, buried in a grave covered with a concrete slab. If you don't do this Becky, I'll tell them everything. And I mean everything! And then I will come back, kill your loving husband and take you back to your mommy. Wouldn't it be nice to be back in that house? I bet you would get very familiar with the strap again and maybe you would have a timeout. Do you remember what she used to make me do to Dina? Do you? Huh?" He hauled her to her feet. The sudden movement made her dry heave. He let go and she fell back onto the hard floor. Each violent heave caused her head to pound more.

"You know Becky I think you should go to the hospital first. I think that nasty fall gave you a horrible bump on the head."

She knew he wanted her to say that, use the same excuses they did as children to explain away the bumps and bruises. She didn't have much choice she couldn't exactly let it get out what really happened all those years ago. It would ruin her life.

**xXx**

Nate found her barely conscious an hour and a half later. "Becky, oh no sweetheart."

"The baby…" She could hardly speak her voice was very weak.

"The baby? Oh Becky…" He called for an ambulance and it arrived fifteen minutes later.

At the hospital Nate was given the news that she was in fact pregnant and had a concussion. They admitted her as a precaution. Becky slept a long time and when she finally woke up she apologized.

"I'm so sorry you found out like this. I had a romantic dinner planed and was going to tell you after that."

"Its okay honey I'm just glad you are alright. And I don't care how I found out I'm so excited. I love you so much!" He kissed her softly on the lips. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly, kiss her passionately and make love to her slowly, and ever so gently. But she was in pain and in the hospital so he settled for soft kisses and sitting on the edge of the bed.

A knock on the door made both of them look in that direction. Becky winced when she turned her head, forgetting about the bump for the slightest of moments.

A uniformed police officer stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry Doctor and Mrs. Voss I need to ask you a few questions."

Nate was skeptical about allowing his wife to be questioned while she was this ill but Becky said it was okay.

"This will only take a few minutes. We're you attacked?"

Becky's eyes got wide and she shook her head immediately regretting it. "No, I slipped."

"Are you sure? No one was in your home and hurt you?"

"I'm positive, it was an accident."

"What are you implying that I hit my wife?" Nate stood up angry that this man thought he could be capable of abuse.

"No sir. I'm not. One of your neighbors was attacked and rapped sometime this afternoon. I apologize for bringing this up. She was pistol whipped, and found tied up in her hall closet. I'm just trying to make sure your wife was not a victim."

Becky reassured the officer that it was an accident once again. The color drained from her face as she thought of Shane. She knew he was the one who did that. The fact that Mrs. Harvey was found in the closet was a dead give away.

"Officer?"

"Yes?" He turned around in the doorway and faced Becky. He expected her to admit something had happened to her so he pulled a note pad from his pocket.

"Is Mrs. Harvey going to be alright?"

"Don't you worry about that now. You just try and feel better. I'll be around to talk with you again in the morning."

His non answer was answer enough for Becky. Mrs. Harvey had died at the hands of her sadistic brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_"Becky, if momma finds you here she's going to whoop you."_

_"Shhh don't you worry about that. Drink this. I could only bring half a slice of bread. I'm sorry Dina."_

_Dina shivered. She was only wearing her bra and panties. And those were blood soaked. From the limited lighting Becky could see some of the darker bruises on her sister's body. Too many to count. One deep purple welt on her sister's cheek looked as if it crack her skin wide open._

_"It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."_

_Becky broke the bread in small pieces giving it to her older sister. She only took three tiny bites before turning her face._

_"Please, Dina you have to eat."_

_Dina couldn't form words for a few minutes. The noises she made were strangled by a deep cough, followed by a long wheeze. That sound scared Becky. Was she about to witness her sister's death?_

_"I…ca..can't."_

_"Dina if you don't eat you're going to…" Tears rolled down Becky's face. She couldn't finish her sentence. Couldn't find the words to tell her sister that she thought she might die._

_"What, I'm going to what? Die? You can say it Becky, because it's true."_

_Becky watched as her sister gathered strength from somewhere deep inside of her. She pulled herself off of the floor, sitting in front of Becky. Her dirty, blood caked hands clamped on the upper portion of Becky's arms. Dina looked her straight in the eye._

_"Find a way to get the hell out of here. Do you hear me? Becky tell me you understand."_

_Becky nodded. For the first time she felt afraid of her older sister Dina. She had a look on her face that was fierce and reminded Becky of Mona._

_"I'm sorry Beck I don't want to be mean. But you promise me you will go, first chance you get, run away. She's going to kill me. Don't shake your head at me. You know I'm telling you the truth. And once I'm gone... Once I'm gone she will move onto you."_

_Becky sat with Dina for a few more moments trying to get her to drink a little more. The door to their bedroom flung open and Becky screamed. Shane laughed when he saw the look on her face._

_"Relax, dear sister. Mona wants you." he took her hands helping her to her feet. Shane kissed Becky on the top of the head. "You better hurry you know how she gets if you keep her waiting. Don't worry I'll take care of Dina."_

_Shane put his hands on the waistband of his jeans as Becky pulled the door closed behind her. Something in the way Shane spoke gave Becky the chills. He always seemed so good to her. Always was there to protect her and Becky thought Shane loved her. But tonight although he was calm, he seemed menacing._

_Becky sat up in the hospital bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and Dina's words were echoing inside of her head._

_"Please Shane don't. Please!"_

_xXx_

Becky fell back against the pillows as tears rolled down her face. Now that she was older she knew Shane had raped their sister that night. And countless other nights too. He was always there when Mona wanted Becky to sit in bed with her. Shane was always there to "help" Dina. What he really was doing was helping himself to a vulnerable girl who didn't deserve to be abused like that. None of them deserved the life they had. Not even Shane. He tried to show Her that he loved her. And at first she believed it. But in truth Shane didn't love anyone. Shane was as sick as Mona.

To ease her fears she looked out into the darkness until her eyes focused in on the shadowy form of her sleeping husband. He had two chairs facing each other, his feet on one while he sat in the other. His long legs unsupported at the knee. He was hugging a pillow to his face with his neck at an odd angle. She smiled. He was so dedicated to her, insisting on being here for her and the baby.

"Nate."

He shifted his weight from one hip to the other.

"Nate. Honey, are you awake?"

"What? Um yeah I am."

She knew he wasn't. She could hear the vinyl shifting as he unfolded himself from his uncomfortable makeshift bed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Will you come lay with me? I had a bad dream."

Nate slid into the bed next to his wife. His hand naturally went to their unborn child.

"Was it him, again?"

Becky had told Nate she had nightmares about the man that attacked her. Leaving out the fact that she knew him. And the fact that the dreams were about her more than they were about Shane.

"I want to go home tomorrow. I want to sleep in my own bed. And I want you to be there with me."

Nate wanted to argue. But reality was there wasn't anything making Becky stay in the hospital. She was recovered and in good health.

* * *

Reid was back on the porn shop's stoop. The street was like a ghost town. The women who were willing to work with them yesterday, now were tired of having their turf invaded by the police. They had a false sense of safety now that no on had vanished lately. The prostitutes walked past him. Most not stopping on the corner. And the few that did, shot him a dirty look before hustling down the street to set up shop in the next block. The homeless man he had run into his first night was gone too. And now that there wasn't anyone else to blend into, the FBI stood out like sore thumbs.

He had quite a few hours to kill daydreaming about Taryn. He loved her sexy body and the way she looked at him. She saw him as something more than an awkward genius. She saw him as a man. In her office things had gotten so hot that he still suffered from the effects of that night. Nonfulfillment was worse than never having an encounter with her. Her kiss, her touch, it was too much knowing what he was missing. His body was responding to the memory, and he struggled to stop it before he got out of control.

"Reid I need you to come in."

Her voice went directly into his ear making him feel like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was a ridiculous way to feel, because she didn't have any idea what he was thinking. He waited a moment to move from the stoop, taking a look around. He was stunned to realize only agent Jones remained on the street. 'When did the others leave?' He wondered. Being unaware, in this job, was hazardous to everyone, himself included.

Reid took the steps two at a time holding on firmly to the hand rail. Amazed that he didn't notice the smell anymore and he wasn't terrified to touch anything. Alarmed that maybe he was too wrapped up in his fantasies over Taryn, he slowed his steps. She was waiting in the doorway when he made it to the fifth floor. As soon as he drew near she grabbed him, pulling him inside, closing the door by body slamming him into it.

"I've been thinking about you."

Her voice was seductive and low. And when she kissed him it was with such force their teeth knocked together. Her hands were everywhere on his body. He gasped when she pushed one down into the waistband of his slacks, curling her fingers around his shaft.

"Why, did you hesitate? Why did it take you so long to get here? We only have a few minutes alone" Her breathing came in deep huffs as she struggled to catch her breath. She stroked him as her mouth found his again. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

Spencer's mind was racing. Did she want to do it here? This place was less than ideal, unromantic. And to make matters worse they were on duty. Her hand was making him painfully erect and if she kept it up he would take her, right here up against this door. Reid cupped the back of her head as he too entered her mouth making the kiss deep and penetrating. He wasn't going to allow her to have all the fun. He inched his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh until her found the thin nylon triangle of her thong. Deftly his fingers swept past it and into her folds. Dipping one finger and then two into her moist flesh. The slick feel of her delicate flesh was intoxicating. Too much to handle and at the same time not nearly enough to just touch her. Rational thinking escaped him and he acted purely on need, spinning her around, pushing her hard against the door as he kissed her neck.

Taryn lifted her chin, giving him access to her throat. Her breathing was moist and heavy making her chest heave with each breath. A soft moan escaped her lips when he pulled on her halter top. Once he had her uncovered he opened his mouth over her nipple, taking it between his teeth briefly before sucking on her roughly. Taryn had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out again.

In the quick change of position her hand was pulled from his slacks. She was disappointed that she couldn't touch him that way again, but the closeness of their bodies wouldn't allow it. All she could do was hang on while he manipulated her flesh with his fingers. Her knees quivered and a thin line of sweat appeared on her kissed raw upper lip.

He used his thumb to rub her clit as he continued to push his fingers into her, pulling them out very slowly before shoving them back inside. Taryn gyrated her hips completely into his exploring

"Oh God, Reid. Mmmm yeah, if…you keep doing that… I'm going to…."

He stroked his fingers over her, front to back sliding into her again and again, enjoying her reaction as much as if they had been in the throws of passion. He was shocked that just thinking about being inside of her, and touching her with his hands alone, could bring him this close to the edge. That hadn't happened since he was a teenager and he found a dirty magazine left behind by one of his class mates in college. Reid made another pass over her clit while flicking his tongue against her pert nipple.

This was too much. Way too much for Taryn to handle. How was he so damn good at making her want to scream his name? How did he take her from arousal to ecstasy so quickly? She didn't have an answer or the ability to think anymore. He plunged into her, pushing as deep as he could. All she could do was slap her hand onto the door and stifle a cry. Orgasm rocking her body from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. A loud rapping on the door next to her ear made her scream, Reid yanked his hand from her and took a large step backwards, cramming his hands into his pockets, looking very much like a guilty child.

The knock again didn't make Taryn yelp this time.

"Agent Gillis, the FBI is here to see you and Agent Reid." Lance Jones yelled through the thin wood of the door.

Reid was silently praying that Jones hadn't heard anything. All hope was lost with Morgan's laughter filled voice.

"No need to rush, we can wait down stairs while you finish."

Reid watched as the glazed over look in her eyes was replaced with a narrow stare. She repositioned her clothing, nodded at Reid before yanking the door open. Pushing through Lance and Morgan, marching directly to the steps. They followed, leaving Reid standing in the room wondering how in the hell he let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Reid stood along the wall with Morgan, silently waiting while Taryn and Hotch questioned Jamie. She had long straight dyed black hair. Large silver hoops dangled from her ears. Her dark eyes made darker by thick lines painted on her upper and lower lids. Every finger wore a ring. Her fake fingernails were long and pointy, with a painted leopard print. She tapped them on the table making a clicking sound. Reid put her about five foot one inch, 110lbs. About twenty of those pounds in her bra. She wore a black hooded jacket with a sleek looking cat in rhinestones on one side of the zipper. The same design in a larger scale on the back of the jacket. She slowly lowered the zipper, revealing a grey wife beater t-shirt two sizes to small, no bra. Reid wondered if the seductive movements were out of habit or because she was trying to stay in control of the situation.

Jamie bobbed her head forward, making her long hair dangle for a moment. She pulled both sides of her flat ironed hair straight down smoothing it out. Sitting back in the chair once again, she crossed her arms and legs simultaneously. She was protecting herself and shutting down in the process.

"I told you I don't remember anything else. Can I go now?"

She stared at Hotch, but when her eyes turned to Morgan, they grew wide with fear. Jamie put her palms together, pinching them between her thighs. Reid doubted she was 21, he estimated that she was under 18. Reid gave Morgan a knowing glance. Without a word Morgan left the room.

.

"Jamie, would you like something to drink? A cup of coffee?" She didn't respond to the offer until Reid mentioned a can of coke.

"I think we have chicken salad too. Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded.

Reid took the team with him leaving Jamie alone. Morgan and Prentiss watched Jamie through the observation glass. She had gotten up, applied lip gloss to her lips, adjusted her t-shirt so more of her breasts showed. Satisfied with the way she looked, Jamie kissed the mirrored side of the observation window. She gave a toothy grin to her reflection. Morgan noticed her very white, perfectly straight teeth. Morgan took a photo of Jamie with his cell phone. He dialed though to Garcia's office.

"Baby girl I just sent you a photo. See if she is in any missing persons data base."

"Sure thing love."

.

Jamie wiped her teeth on the inside lapel of her jacket. Satisfied with the way they looked she swiped at the lip prints, making a smudge on the glass. She blew moist warm air onto the glass and wrote 131 into it. Morgan looked at Prentiss when Jamie lifted her t-shirt up revealing the bottom swell of her breasts as she cleaned the glass.

"Whoa!"

"That could be her address." Prentiss was glad Morgan had the decency to look away.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed.

Jamie returned to the table. She looked down at the tablet that Hotch was writing on. She noted the scribbled lines, most of the writing illegible. She tore the sheet off, leaving it there for him. Prentiss watched as Jamie appeared to be sketching something. Leaving the tablet had worked. Hotch knew that Jamie didn't want to talk to them, but maybe she would write out the details when left alone.

.

Reid began to take off his costume, leaving the jacket on a chair, removing the dog collar and the hiking boots.

"What are you doing?" Taryn asked.

"I'm going to change. Then Jena and I are going to go in there."

"What do you want me to do?" Jena stepped closer to Reid, eager to be close to him.

Taryn caught the doe eyed look Jena gave him. A wave of intense jealousy washed over her. Making her next statement a little sharp.

"We were doing a good job in there Reid."

He locked eyes with her. Standing face to face, neither of them willing to look away. Spencer could almost feel her body heat. He couldn't tell if it was a memory or if he was standing too close to her.

"I didn't say you were doing anything wrong. This isn't working with Jamie. She's afraid and she won't talk if she feels threatened."

Her mouth opened to protest, but she couldn't find words to make a good argument. The memory of what they had been doing less than an hour ago was robbing her of coherent thought. She bit her bottom lip for a split second. Nervously Taryn licked her lips. She swayed forward almost as if a magnetic force was pulling her to him.

Reid watched her tongue dart from her mouth, grazing her bottom lip. He let out a forced breath, barely audible. Taryn knew he was feeling what she was and that erased her jealousy in an instant.

.

Spencer suddenly realized if he didn't back away from her he was going to embarrass himself more than he already had. It was bad enough that Morgan and Jones had caught them. He didn't need everyone staring at him now. He took a step back and then another. Grabbing his bag he ran to the men's room.

"He's right." Hotch spoke up. We look too much like the police. Jena and Reid are more her age and non threatening. I should have realized it."

"It's been a long day. Don't be too hard on yourself." Jena reached out and put her hand onto Hotch's arm.

Hotch looked down at her hand and then back up to meet Jena's eyes. She was so optimistic, always bubbly. Hotch wondered again if she was right for his team. As the days wore on he was positive she was good at her job, but one thing was becoming increasingly clear. If they wanted to keep her here, they needed to get used to a whole lot of sunshine from Jena.

.

Reid returned wearing a pair of tan slacks, grey shirt and a sweater vest. His hair was combed neatly, the eyeliner washed off and his Clark Kent glasses sitting on his nose. Taryn never seen him wearing those and she stared at him.

He poured a cup of coffee and told Jena to bring a drink.

"We are just friends having a nice talk."

Jena nodded opting to get a diet coke also.

It was imperative to find this unsub. And do it now before he decided it was okay to kill again. They needed to get Jamie to feel comfortable to talk, and soon.

.

When Reid and Jena walked into the room Jamie looked up at them. She didn't know for sure if she should say anything or just wait for them to do the talking.

"I brought you a sandwich and a bag of chips. I hope sour cream and onion is okay?"

At the sound of his voice Jamie's mouth dropped open. This geeky looking dude was the guy who stood at the back with the big cop? It couldn't be.

"What happened to you?"

"My name is Dr. Reid, Spencer Reid, you can call me Spencer. And this is Jena Eck."

"Jena's fine." She extended her hand, shaking Jamie's before taking a seat. Jena opened Jamie's can of soda for her, doubting the girl could do it with those finger nails.

"Thanks." Jamie tore at the chips and popped one into her mouth. Chewed for a few minutes as she wondered if this would be over soon.

Reid took a seat too.

"I'd like to walk you through a procedure to help you remember anything you can about that night."

She took another chip and then another. No one said a word. Reid sipped his coffee.

.

"If I keep eating these I'm going to get fat. Is that what you want, me to get fat?"

Reid doubted it. She could eat a truck load of those and not get fat. Jamie reminded him of an emaciated dog. He reached into the breast pocket of his dress shirt, sliding a candy bar across the table.

She eyed it for a moment before stuffing it into her purse. He had hoped she would eat it.

"So you like to play dress up for your job too? Guess we're kind of alike, you and me."

Reid listened to her, knowing she was trying to establish her control in this conversation.

"When we both play dress up, someone's going to get screwed." She laughed loudly before popping another chip.

Jena felt like a third wheel on a date. She sat there and listened to the conversation, afraid that if she said anything, Jamie would clam up again.

"Are you a real doctor?"

"Yes, but not a physician."

"Ah, so one of them book kind of doctors that don't do nothin' but read. Okay doctor, what do you want to do to me. I'm flexible."

.

She smiled brightly at him. He had turned the slightest shade of red. She wondered if Doctor smarty pants here was pure as the driven snow. There was something in his eyes though. Something that spoke of seeing too much. Jamie was familiar with that look in a person's eyes. She had seen it every day she looked in the mirror, for the last three years. She liked his innocence better and decided to play with him a little.

"She going to help too?" Jamie nodded in Jena's direction. "I don't mind you know. We can do this together." Jamie licked her bottom lip seductively.

Reid tried not to, but he could feel the blush rising up his cheeks hotter than before.

.

She raised her pencil thin eyebrows. He really was embarrassed.

"Okay baby, I'll be good. You don't need to do all that." She shoved the sandwich into her purse, stood up taking the chips and soda. She slid the tablet across the table as she walked to his side. She kept her manicured finger nails on top of the tablet for a few seconds more. Reid looked up at her.

"You are a sexy thing aren't you. That get up you were in is nothing compared to this Superman thing you got going on now. You got a little Smallville in there?" She glanced down looking at his crotch for emphasis.

Reid put his hands in his lap.

She shook her head at him, making the ends of her long black hair brush the top of her ample breasts.

"Like I said, you don't need to do all that stuff, I'm not going to remember more. But this is his address, that's all you need isn't it?"

She ran a finger nail down his cheek until she put her fingers under his chin pushing his mouth closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Jena watched Reid. He was strapping his vest on, getting ready to go into battle. The way he handled the situation thrilled her. She was glad he treated Jamie Lynn with respect even though she was what she was. They had an address thanks to the only woman to have survived a kidnapping from their unsub. Jamie told them that the man had raped her repeatedly in an enclosure on the property. She explained that the only thing that saved her was a woman screaming for a man named Shane. Jamie recalled that he was angrier than she had seen him the whole time he held her hostage. She described a psycho path who was in control always until that moment.

"Must be his mother. And the break that caused him to change to private residences." Prentiss was talking to everyone but looking at Morgan when she spoke.

"It lines up. After Jamie got away from him, he murdered Eleanor Harvey. Did the Mother catch him?"

Rossi, silent up to this point added. "Even if she didn't, it was enough to change his routine. I'd bet she's already dead."

.

In the SUV Morgan's phone rang.

"The sunshine on my cloudy day. What can I do for you baby girl?"

"Not today sugar. Today, I'm more like the tornado to your trailer park."

"Go ahead rip the roof off. You got me, Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi."

His name is Shane Michael Jansen. He didn't finish high school, barely holds a job, no credit cards, no hobbies. He doesn't belong to any clubs, organizations, nothing. The only proof I have of his existence is a school record, a few trips to the emergency ward as a child and his driver's license. The property is owned by Mona Jansen. A look at a birth certificate yielded zip on a father. At first it appeared that Shane was an only child until I did a little more digging. There, I found he had two sisters. One older, one younger. Dina fell off the radar when she was seventeen. Her mother signed her out of school and I have nothing on her since then."

"She was his first victim." Rossi confirmed what the others were thinking.

"His other sister disappeared briefly around that same time. I unsealed her records and discovered an arrest and emancipation papers. She also changed her name shortly there after, finished school and married…"

"Her name Garcia." Hotch interrupted.

"Sorry sir. Her name is Becky Voss. Sir I've tried the Voss's home phone and I have a call into the hospital for her husband Nate.

"Becky Voss, that name sounds familiar." Prentiss spoke up.

"She was questioned when her neighbor Eleanor Harvey was murdered."

"Oh right."

"Someone's been doing some detective work." Morgan teased Garcia.

"I read the files Derek. I can't do my job if I didn't."

"Derek? You wound me, girl. Right in the heart."

**xXx**

Just like Rossi had predicted they found Mona on the couch.

Taryn looked at the body of the woman. She was beaten beyond recognition.

"Definitely overkill." Prentiss said.

"This was done out of rage." Taryn said to no one specific.

Hotch agreed as his phone rang yet again.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead Garcia you're on speaker."

"Nate Voss called. He can't find his wife. He said she was supposed to be at home and when he got there the front door was unlocked and the alarm was turned off."

Rossi moved to Hotch's right. "She let him in."

Hotch looked to Rossi. "We need to find that shed."

"Jamie's sketch shows it off to the left. She didn't know how far away it is from the house." Reid stepped closer to the older agents.

Morgan pulled his flashlight off of his utility belt. "Its very dark back there, we're going to need these."

.

Morgan was correct when he said it was dark. The absence of the moon made everything beyond the beam of their flashlights, pitch black. Reid knew Taryn was to his left and Morgan and Prentiss were on his right, but other from seeing their dark shadowy form, he couldn't make them out. He stepped carefully. Trying not to made a sound. The bare branches of tall trees rustled above them. He stepped on a twig, the sound of it echoing for what seemed like forever. Morgan counted when they got to the shack on three he kicked the door open. It was abandoned. A thick layer of dust covered the table and chair. Nothing else was inside. The room was small, just enough room for the table a small cot and a little potbelly stove in the center. Metal duct working snaked from the stove to the ceiling. One Plexiglas window next to a door looked out to the black night, This shack was good for shelter from the elements but nothing more. No toilet or running water. And the walls were just planks nailed to two by fours. A rusted tin roof over head. Reid assumed that this was for hunting and the owner would sit inside watch through the window and open door for deer to come by. Taking shots from the comfort of the cot and what little warmth they got from the stove.

.

"This doesn't make sense." Reid stepped outside. There had to be a larger out building. This place looks to have been empty for a long time."

Jones spoke for the first time making everyone turn in his direction. "He's right. We've got to keep going. Jamie was hurt, confused and in a panic she could have guessed wrong about the location."

Reid was surprised that Jones agreed with him. He raised his eyebrows.

"This is a long way away from the house. Jamie said she heard a woman's voice. How can that be?" Prentiss looked back in the direction of the house but all they could see of it was a faint glow from the window.

Taryn directed her flashlight up. The light caught on wires strung from tree to tree. "I noticed electrical wire running from the house into the woods when we started out. I assumed it was for the shack but it goes out further.

.

Having a guide to follow the team headed in that direction. Each of them moving carefully and checking periodically if they still were moving in the right direction. Twenty five feet away from the shack the wire made a sharp left turn and so did they. The ground became littered with tree roots and rocks that made it harder to cross without looking down. Reid heard Taryn's gasp as she stumbled over a root. He looked away from where he was walking to make sure she was alright. He took two more steps and collided with a burn can, sending it crashing to the ground. The lid rattled loudly as it hit the hard earth. The scent that wafted up turned Reid's stomach. Morgan pointed the beam of his flashlight into the tipped over can. The once angelic face of a woman stared up at them. Most of her flesh burned away. A spindly finger reached up, almost pointing at them, accusingly. Prentiss panned her light out into a clearing. Three feet from where they were standing another can came into view.

"Guys.." she nodded her head in that direction.

One by one everyone pointed there flashlight out, lighting up a dozen cans just like the one Reid had found.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Author's note* This story took a long pause. I knew where I wanted to take it, yet I couldn't see how to get there. I offer a brief catch up to the reader to get you back on the track of the story. Taryn Gillis has asked Reid to help work undercover with her team to possibly catch a rapist. The two are drawned to one another through a deep attraction. After yielding nothing but embarassment on the streets the team is pulled out of the field when it seems that a killer is on the loose. Slowly they piece together that the Rapist and killer are one. A young woman holds the key to this puzzling case. And that key opens the closet on some very dark, very scary family secrets. **_

_**.**_

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profiler's point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist turned murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap where it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Becky waited until Mona had fallen asleep before she made a move. The bottle of rum that Mona had brought to the bed with her was more than half way empty. Almost silently Becky slid the bottle back from the end of the nightstand. Mona didn't move. Her snoring continued as Becky got off the bed. She knew her mother would be asleep for quite some time from all the alcohol. Becky took a good look at her mother. She studied the woman who gave birth to her as if it would be the last time she saw her. The grotesquely heavy woman was lying flat on her back with one arm out to the side and the other under her head, taking up most of the bed with her girth. Becky didn't love Mona; she didn't even like this evil woman. Saying goodbye to her would be easy. Yesterday she wouldn't have even thought about leaving without Shane. Yet tonight she wouldn't miss him either. Becky never thought she would go without him or Dina._

_Normally Becky was never this bold either. She took a huge chance getting out of the bed and slipping through the door. If Mona caught her, there would be hell to pay. Maybe even imprisonment with Dina. Becky sighed. Dina was the reason she couldn't sleep. The waif like girl who was Becky's older sister seemed to be clinging to life by a thread. And what Shane did… Shane, he was a monster just like Mona. How soon until he turned his attention onto her? Becky paused a moment. She stood just outside of Shane's bedroom. He was lying on the bed face down with his arm dangling from the edge. Becky looked at the bare back of the boy she once loved. She had to ask herself how she could have thought she loved him. It wasn't right for brother and sister to feel that way about each other yet she had cared about him. Now though the fear overrode any affection she had for Shane. Suddenly Becky knew that the time wouldn't come when Shane would turn his attention onto her. He already had. All this time he was priming Becky to be his, just like Dina. Becky was positive once Dina died she would be the next one in the cage, locked away to be tortured like an animal._

_She crept past his bedroom and opened the door to her room slowly. The hinges squeaked in protest. A noise came from Shane's bedroom and Becky thought she had been caught. She quickly slid into the room and closed the door, her heart beat pounded in her chest, echoing in her ears. She waited unaware of how many moments ticked by. When it seemed that everything was once again quiet in the house Becky inched closer to the closet door. The door was closed once again and the t shaped stick was propped under the handle. Mona made sure Dina couldn't open it from the inside when no one was home or the family was in bed. Becky knew it was highly unlikely her sister would try to leave. The girl barely could stand let alone walk away from this hell hole._

_They had a code set up where Becky would tap her foot on the floor three times and Dina would tap three times on the door. This way Dina knew it was safe and Becky was the one about to open the door. She hesitated worried about what she would find if she opened the door. She couldn't risk the code tonight. What if it woke Shane? What if it woke Mona? At this time Becky didn't know which was worse._

_"What am I going to do?" She whispered._

_Becky paced in the room for a long time before she pulled the stick away from the door. She held it tightly so it wouldn't fall and wake the others. Dina was curled into a ball, bloodied and naked. She didn't move when Becky stood over her._

_"Dina?" There wasn't an answer from her sister and Becky tired again. "Dina, it's me." Becky tried to look closely at her sister. Her face was pointed towards the wall, her bare back facing Becky. Old scars from a belt littered the girl's skin and various stages of bruising seemed to cover every inch of the girl's tiny frame. The blood was the worst thing for Becky to see. It was on the walls, on the floor, on the girl, everywhere._ _She vaguely remembered pushing her feet into her sneakers, running until her lungs burned. She was far from the house when she realized she still held the stick. Repulsed, she tossed it into the creek before dropping to her knees._

_._

Bile rushed to the back of her throat. The image of Dina kept coming back to her like snapshots in her mind. Each time she would see the blood she would be hit with a new wave of nausea. Her head hurt as her stomach churned. The memory of the night that changed her life forever, lingered.

Becky didn't know when she woke from the dream. For a few minutes she felt like she was back in that house. One last image flashed into her mind, of her sister's face. It almost didn't fit the memories she was having. There in the closet Dina had rolled over and looked at Becky. The horrified look on her face brought tears to Becky's eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to rid the image but it continued to haunt her.

"Nate? Nate honey I'm going to be sick."

She rolled onto her side and put her hand out, expecting to feel his side of the bed. Instead she felt a wall. She ran her hand along it to the corner finding another wall above her head.

"No, oh God, no!"

Slowly she remembered what happened. Shane was there in the house. He hit here again. She put her hand on her head feeling the bump. She couldn't keep her stomach from turning any longer. Tears rolled down her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the hardwood floor.

"Shane! Shane let me out of here!" She kicked and kicked until she was exhausted. Tears stung her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks.

**xXx**

Mr. Voss anything you can tell us about Becky's brother Shane would be helpful." Prentiss handed the man a cup of coffee. His warm brown skin suddenly looked pale, ashen.

"Becky doesn't have a brother, she has a sister." He looked at Emily, confused. He turned his attention to Morgan. "There's someone out there claiming to be her brother?"

Morgan and Prentiss shared a knowing glance. Becky was keeping her family a secret.

.

Taryn had returned from the dumpsite after searching every inch of the grounds and the house. No sign of Becky Voss or Shane Jansen. She found Reid writing on the white board in the BAU conference room. Gone was any hint of his alter ego. Taryn tucked her shirt into the waist band of her jeans. The t-shirt she wore fit like a glove and showed off her assets. Her jeans were snug in all the right places complementing her figure. This was how she was most comfortable. She wondered if Reid would find her attractive like this. Her eyes trailed down his body. His button down shirt was a little rumpled, his tie never laid flat and his slacks were heavily wrinkled. He appeared to have been sleeping fully dressed. Taryn knew that wasn't the truth. He hadn't been sleeping. In fact none of them had slept in a very long, long time. Instead of approaching him, she headed to the coffee pot, pouring a cup.

A few moments later Taryn stood in front of Reid. He was standing the same way as he was when she left. And Taryn wondered if he had moved a muscle. He didn't acknowledge her until she spoke. He jumped and she rushed to apologize.

Reid eased her mind. "No, it's okay. I should have been paying attention. I just didn't hear you come in."

"See anything?" Taryn gestured toward the board with the mug. Reid's eyes followed the mug like a dog following a bone. She noticed and waved it in front of him for a second. He seemed to be salivating over the coffee and she enjoyed torturing him a little.

"Not much. We know who the unsub is and we know where he lives but we have no idea where he is right now. Is that for me?"

Taryn held a cup up high. "You mean this?" She pulled it back and took a sip. His tongue darted from his mouth, sliding over his bottom lip and then disappeared into his mouth again. It was Taryn's time to salivate. How long had it been since they kissed? Too long was her only answer.

"Yes, this is for you." She handed him the mug and watched as he lifted it to his mouth. She couldn't help moving closer to him. She put her hand on the small of his back as she looked at the board.

Having her close to him was making him crazy. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her regardless of the fact that they were in the BAU. Her touch sent chills down his spine. He took another sip of his coffee and then handed her the mug again. She returned it to her lips, liking the intimacy of sharing food and beverages. She hoped that it wasn't just a familiar bond between them. She wanted him to need her like he did in the hotel. She wasn't about to complain though. This was nice, she was very happy with this close contact, but she also longed for desire. Only time would tell if they still had that spark.

Everyone was busy with their own work and for the most part they were alone in the bullpen area at the moment. Taryn could not resist any longer. She stood in front of him face to face and kissed him square on the mouth. Her fingers found his hair and she curled a strand around her index finger. Reid allowed her to initiate the kiss. It was soft and sweet for a heartbeats time. He just couldn't be satisfied with a closed mouth kiss. Not after the kisses they had shared before this one. He pulled his mouth away from hers enough to look into her eyes briefly. He could read in them that she wanted more and he was more than happy to give it. His tongue darted from his mouth, touching her lips. She responded by engulfing his mouth with her own. The coffee mug was trapped between their bodies, keeping them from moving closer. Taryn wished she had put it down, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He gave her room to explore the inside of his mouth too and she took it greedily. The kiss was becoming very steamy and she knew if she didn't move away from him now they would get carried away. Quickly she stepped back. His face registered the confusion of her retreat. She smiled a reassuring smile. Reid returned the grin.

Jena stood at the railing of the bullpen. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Taryn Gillis kissed Reid. When he made the kiss passionate, Jena's face flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't move from the spot even when Taryn pulled away suddenly. The look on Spencer's face broke her heart, but then he smiled at Taryn. Jena had no idea these two had something going on. She was very shocked to see it happening here in the BAU. Taryn took a sip from the mug she was holding as she backed away from Spencer. Jena kept telling herself to move but her feet wouldn't go. Watching them together had her wishing she was the one up there in that room with him.

Taryn knew she should go. Knew if she didn't get out of there right now she would do something that could be very embarrassing for both of them. After being caught in the hotel, she wouldn't risk it again. She took another step towards the door. Her eyes locked onto his.

"Taryn?" Reid moved closer to her again.

"No Spencer, please. If you… I won't be able to stop myself."

He caressed her face, giving her one quick kiss before laughing. "I just wanted to ask you to leave the cup." He watched as her face changed from joy to sadness. "Don't feel like that. I want you to stay. I want to kiss you again and never stop. Just not here."

Taryn smiled at him as she handed him the coffee. "Would you like me to refill it?"

"No, this is perfect."

Taryn turned to leave and caught Jena standing there watching. The young woman ran from the room, her face red as a tomato.


	10. Chapter 10

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Shane moved around the room that he assumed would have been Becky's. It was a large enough room with a bathroom separating another bedroom that was the mirror image of this room. He chose this room because although it had been semi converted into a sewing room, small details like the single bed and vanity of a young girl remained. He considered the possibility that this was Rosalyn's room. After studying the changes made in the twin room he assumed it wasn't. The other bedroom had been completely transformed into an office, which was unnecessary since a fully functional office already existed downstairs. It was as if any hint that this was a child's room had disappeared much like Rosalyn.

Shane fiddled with the light switch, turning it on and off. He was disappointed that the FBI had found his place and he couldn't take Becky there. It would have been so rewarding to have her realize she was back at home. Maybe even tease her with the prospect that Mona was about to come into the room. Either way he didn't have much time left. They would be looking for her and soon they would figure it out. They would be too late of course.

"Hey sis this is a pretty nice house. I love the pool. It must have been nice growing up here."

"I didn't grow up here. I grew up back there at home with you and mother." She yelled through the door. Becky felt along the dark interior of the closet. She hoped she would find something to use as a weapon, but Shane had thought of that, the space was clear.

Shane listened to her moving around in the closet. He knew what she was trying to do and he smiled at his cleverness in emptying the space. "Save your strength sister, you're going to need it."

"Shane you have to let me out, I'm pregnant and I got sick." He didn't answer her. "Come on Shane, I'll do what you want! I'll tell them anything you ask me too!"

Shane moved to the door. Becky could see the change in the light pattern as he stood there. She pushed her body as far back as she possibly could, huddling against the wall. She wished she hadn't spoken to him.

"Too late sis, our dear departed mother is burning in hell where she belongs. The only thing I regret is I didn't get to start the fire that would send her there. But don't you worry none. I have our sendoff planned perfectly."

.

**xXx**

.

Morgan passed back and forth in the room without realizing he was blocking the exit and treating Nate Voss like a suspect. "Mr. Voss, does Becky have any friends or acquaintances in the area that she would visit?"

Defensively Nate stood up, ready to go at Morgan with all of his strength if it came down to it. "No, I've already called her friends. No one saw her. Why isn't anyone trying to find her? Why aren't you out there looking for her? Y-you think I hurt her?"

Prentiss stepped between Morgan and Nate. "Mr. Voss please have a seat." When he did Emily took the chair across from him. "What do you know about Becky's family?"

"They're wonderful people. They love Becky as if she were… Oh my God! She told me her family was dead. The Pelletier's took her in when she was living on the streets."

"Where are they now?" Emily asked.

"I called them last night. They were going to try to come back from Paris this afternoon."

.

**xXx**

**.**

The door to the closet opened. A bright light was aimed into her face and she had to close her eyes. "Come on out sis. Its okay you can come out. But I'm going to tell you now I not only have this flashlight pointed at your face, I also have the gun. If you try anything you can rest assured I will put a bullet in that pretty little face of yours."

Becky crawled out of the closet. She saw spots in front of her eyes from the light, making it hard to focus.

"There that is better. I never wanted to keep you in there like mommy did to Dina. You do remember our sister? You grew up with her too."

"What? What are you talking about? This is crazy. Shane, please someone will be home soon and then what?"

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her to her feet. "Your sister, that's what I'm talking about! You said you grew up in the house with me and Mona! Loyal little Becky, turned out to be an act in the end. You didn't give a damn about me or Dina! And now, now you don't even mention her!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not like we had a real sister, she was locked up so much like an animal. Mona didn't want her and forbid us to talk about her, remember? I learned that lesson and so did you, at the end of Mona's belt."

"I shouldn't give you the gift I have for you. You're undeserving. Walk!" He shoved her forward, keeping a tight grip on her hair and gouging the gun into her ribcage.

.

**xXx**

.

"Where did Becky grow up Mr. Voss?"

Nate gave them the address. Prentiss and Morgan stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Nate yelling, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Hotch! We have an address!"

The team seemed to appear out of nowhere, each member gathering in the bullpen quickly. Jena I want you to stay behind with Mr. Voss. Garcia is here if you need any help. Reid, get Taryn's team together." When Hotch looked at him Reid was already on the phone.

"Shane's been looking for Becky for years. He must have been upset to find out about the life she lived." Prentiss told the team as they ran to the SUV's.

"And now he's going to live that life with her until someone tries to stop him." Rossi added.

.

**xXx**

.

Shane had Becky handcuffed to a chair at her parents dining room table. He duct taped her feet to the legs. The table was set and a catered meal sat arranged on the plates. After being sick her stomach was empty. She smelled the food, longing for it even though she didn't want anything he offered her.

"I'll help you eat in a minute. I have something to do first." He left the room and Becky searched with her eyes for a way to get out of there. It seemed hopeless because if she moved he would hear her.

He came back a few minutes later with a couple of large gas cans.

Becky began to cry. "No, please don't do this."

He opened one of the cans and doused her with it. Becky screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.

He poured some of the gas onto his jeans and then dumped the rest around the room. When he joined her back at the table she pleased with him through heavy sobs.

"I want to go home, please let me go home."

He smiled at her. "You are home dear sister. Now stop crying and eat. He lifted a fork full of food to her mouth but she refused to take it. Rage coursed through Shane. He stood up quickly.

"You're just like that stupid sister of ours, refusing food when you desperately need it. Fine don't eat your last meal, we'll just get on with it then!"

.

.

The team pulled up in front of the Pelletier's home. They exited the SUV"s as one. Morgan and Prentiss ran around the back of the house while Hotch, Rossi, and Taryn's partner Mike Polack went to the front door. Taryn, Lance Jones and Reid went in through the open garage. The smell of gas was pungent in the air making Reid hold his breath. He had seen a painter's cloth in the garage, hanging over a construction horse near the door to the yard. He ducked back out grabbing it before joining his team as they moved quietly through the house. He didn't know why he got it but a voice in his head said, "Take that."

Morgan, Mike and Prentiss stood in the family room while Reid, Taryn and Lance were in the kitchen. The rest of the team moved in behind them.

Shane saw them and screamed. "Don't come any closer! I swear I'll kill her."

Lance Jones whispered, "Morgan do you have a shot?"

"No! If we take him down the place will go up in flames." Morgan pointed at the candelabra Shane was holding."


	11. Chapter 11

**After JJ's departure the team struggles with the loss, and the complete refusal to replace her. Having gone through three Media Liaisons already the addition of Jena Eck has Hotch and the rest of the team questioning if they ever will fall into a rhythm again. All travel suspended the team is only working local cases. Taryn Gillis of the Special Crimes Unit has an idea that she could use one of the BAU members out it the field, to help give his perspective on the crime scene from a profilers point of view. Having her mind set on the perfect one, she won't stop until she gets him. A rapist and murderer is on the loose eluding Taryn's team and soon the case will land in Hotch's lap when it takes an unexpected twist.**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC or their affiliates. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This is an original story written on the basis of the show Criminal Minds and solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Becky was sitting in a chair in front of a row of floor to ceiling windows. Hotch lowered his weapon talking softly to Shane, directing his attention off of the rest of the team. Prentiss moved agents back away from the dining room. Reid refused to go. His gun never left its holster. He clung to the tarp, waiting to smother the flames if they started. He wasn't sure if he could do it. The gas squished under his feet on the hardwood floors.

"Tell them Becky! Tell them what you did!" Shane laughed bitterly.

"I didn't do anything! Shane we didn't do anything to deserve that life. Mona was sick. She tortured us from the moment we were born. I'm sorry I left you…"

"No you're not! You're not sorry. You never were. I… I loved you. We were going to have a home together. Tell them! Tell them now what you did or I'll burn you and this place down!"

.

Reid stepped carefully He knew gas fumes were more flammable then actual puddles so he was careful to not drag his feet. One spark and this place could go up in an inferno. Morgan inched closer to her all the while training his gun on Shane.

Pieces of the puzzle began to fit together in Reid's mind. Their missing sister, Dina, the need for Becky to run away, child abuse, incest maybe, it all fit. Becky must have done the only thing she knew that could save her. Reid spoke up, interrupting Hotch. Soothingly he spoke. "Becky it's okay. We know you didn't mean to kill her. It was just an accident. It's okay."

Becky sobbed. She shook her head violently and cried out. "No…no!" Once the truth was out she couldn't stop the emotions and the words that stumbled from her mouth. "I didn't mean to. Oh Dina I'm so sorry." As the words came so did the memory.

.

.

**_Becky pulled the stick out from under the knob, careful to not make a sound when she opened the door. Dina was facing the back of the closet, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was naked and everywhere on Dina's body there were bruises. Some were new, some old. Each one of Dina's ribs were visible under a thin layer of skin. She had very little muscle tone, just like an emaciated dog. Becky watched for any sign that Dina was still alive._**

**_"Oh Dina I'm so sorry he did this to you. I should have stopped him. I should have done something. I'm going to. I'm going to run away tonight, now like you said I should." She didn't know why she was talking. Dina was dead and she couldn't hear her. Tears ran down her face, blinding her for a moment. She quickly wiped at her eyes. When Becky pulled her hand away from her face she saw Dina had rolled her upper body towards her. The injured girl stared at her. She tried to speak. At first she couldn't make any sound but then Dina's voice came through. "Don't go Becky, Please don't leave me here. I need you."_**

**_"I can't stay. I can't!" Becky was terrified. It was like her sister came back from the dead to haunt her. And worse she wanted to keep her locked away in this house of horrors, just like Mona had kept Dina imprisoned._**

**_"I'll tell. They'll come and get you. I'll scream right now and wake the whole house." Dina was barely able to speak yet she had to get Becky to stay. Becky was the only one who helped her. The only one who cared. She grabbed onto Becky's wrist._**

**_Becky didn't know why she did it, she only reacted to fear. She swung the stick at her sister. She didn't mean to hurt her, she only wanted to get away. The next thing she knew blood was everywhere, Dina was dead and she was running to save her life._**

**_._**

**_._**

She whimpered at the memories. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to kill her."

Shane laughed bitterly. "You didn't mean to. Who are you kidding? You beat her head in, crushed her skull like a grape. Even I wasn't that violent, with any…of them. You knew what you were doing dear sister. You knew Mona would blame me. I was the one who had to look Mona in the eye and tell her that her baby ran away and Dina was dead. I was the one who had to get rid of the body. It was me that they would have blamed and you knew it! Now it's your turn. It's time for you to face your mommy and big sister. Time for your judgment day, Becky, see you in hell, sis!"

Shane placed the flame against Becky's clothing, it caught almost instantly. Flame lapped at the screaming woman. A shot rang out. Seconds later Shane hit the floor. The candles ignited the gas at Becky's feat. Morgan dove at Becky, pushing both of them through the pain of glass. The fire spread rapidly as the agents fled from the house. Taryn ran to Reid. He had jumped through the window after Morgan pushed Becky through it.

He didn't know why he had that tarp. He didn't know what made him do it, but Reid was grateful he had listened. He ignored the biting stings on his hands and wrists as the flames threated to burn his friend alive. All he knew was he had to smother them and do it now.

"Hold still Morgan! Hold still!"

Rossi ran to them with a fire extinguisher he had pulled from the garage. Becky was still cuffed to the chair. The impact had knocked the wind out of her and she lay unconscious. Once the fire was out Reid pulled the tarp off of them. In spite of their burns Reid and Morgan helped to stabilize Becky until the ambulance arrived.

.

.

Because of Becky's injuries and her pregnancy they airlifted her to a burn center at a hospital an hour away. Morgan was about to be taken to the local hospital.

Reid hoped up into the ambulance. "I'm going with you."

Morgan didn't argue and that made Reid very nervous. The paramedic nodded. He wanted Reid's injuries looked at too and this took care of both of them in one shot. Taryn locked eyes with Reid as they closed the ambulance doors.

"Where are they going?" She shouted at the driver. When she knew, she spun on her heels and ran to one of the SUV's. Rossi chased her.

"I'll drive!"

Hotch heard Dave's command and tossed him the keys. Rossi rarely drove anywhere, preferring to always be the passenger. This only confirmed how close Rossi had gotten to the team. The lone wolf was part of the pack and needed them as much as they needed him. Hotch took one look at the flames that over took the house. They wouldn't be able to get back in there. And what was the point? They had their killer, he was dead and hopefully his last victim would survive.

"Come one, were going too." Hotch could see the relief on Emily's face. Jones and Polack looked at one another for a brief moment before following Hotch to the remaining SUV.


End file.
